


Syaoran's Winter Woes

by moonphase9



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang arrive in a new world on Christmas Eve. However all is not well. The people are cruel and greedy, and, even worse, Father Christmas is missing! Can they save Christmas and get Sakura's feather? Contest entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syaoran's Winter Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a christmas competition on deviantart.
> 
> Syaoran's Santa Woes  
> Plot: The TRC gang arrives in a new world on Christmas Eve, only to find out that Santa Claus has gone missing - so Syaoran is called to take up Santa's gift-sending job! What will he and his travelling friends do to complete the task, and find the real Santa Claus?

*Ahhh-puuuuu!*

The light blue power of Mokona's magic wrapped itself around the gang and they fell into a new world.

What was immediately obvious was the cold. Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane felt it before Fai, as they were all not only from hot countries but not wearing the appropriate clothing. Mokona immediately leapt into Fai's warm, furry hood, pulling it over itself like a blanket.

"C'mon," ordered Syaoran taking immediate control, "let's see if we can find some suitable clothing."

They were standing on top of a snow quilted hill. All around them were dying fir trees, their jagged stumps looking depleted and pitiful against the white backdrop. There was a stream running lazily on the outside of the hill, but the water looked an odd shade of grey, giving it a tainted appearance.

Kurogane frowned and pushed his face further into his collar, subtly catching Fai's attention. The air smelt wrong, it smelt polluted.

"This is another industrialised world," Fai commented calmly.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura.

"Because it smells bad, like a land full of pollution and industrial waste," Fai's smile didn't match the dismal description he had just given.

"Look," Syaoran pointed to the west, where a thick blanket of smog was rising up into the atmosphere. "I suppose that's where we'll find people and some suitable clothes."

They walked at a steady pace for just under an hour before the stars of the sky were blocked out and replaced by the lights of a town. As they travelled closer, the white snow turned into dirty blackened mush.

The town itself looked like a strange version of Victorian London, with steam punk machines powering it.

"This place is weird," muttered Kurogane whilst peering inconspicuously into the dirty windows of houses, "why do the people have false trees in their homes?"

Fai suddenly let out a genuine and excited smile, "oh, maybe they're celebrating the winter solstice; it's something we do in my culture as well! We put trees in our homes and place gifts underneath them."

"Weird..." muttered Kurogane, not sold on the idea.

"Everyone is celebrating Christmas," squeaked Mokona, smiling contently from its snug position in Fai's hood.

"Christ-mas?" repeated Fai good-naturedly.

"In the winter," the white bun continued, "people celebrate by getting together, sharing gifts, eating food and decorating their homes with Fir's and shiny things. Mokona loves Christmas!"

Fai nodded, "it's similar to what we do."

"It sounds wonderful," Sakura clapped her hands happily, "but why do they have false trees? The town is based in the centre of a forest, why don't they use the real tree?"

"Because all the trees of the forest are dead but clearly that escaped your notice."

The gang turned to the snide voice only to see a young dark haired fellow looking at them as if they were quite disgusting, he was quite short, smaller than Sakura, and was wearing all green warm clothing and a pointed hat.

Syaoran frowned, immediately taking a dislike to the man.

"Interesting choice of clothing," he continued in the same snide tone."Perhaps you should visit my shop and get something more appropriate, unless you want to die of cold? Though I must say there are easier and quicker ways of committing suicide."

"Save the sarcasm," barked Kurogane, who was never one to suffer fools gladly. "What do you want in return for new clothes?"

"Money, naturally."

"Well we don't have any," continued the dark ninja in a short, clipped tone, "we're foreigners."

"Come on," said Syaoran quietly, "I'm sure we'll find more hospital service elsewhere."

They turned to leave but the man called out, "you won't! This is as hospitable as it gets." The gang were surprised when the rude man ran in front of them and held out his arms as to prevent them from leaving. He was blushing slightly and seemed a little embarrassed.

"I am...sorry if I seemed rude." He didn't look them in the face and was struggling to apologise, "we never get outsiders and we all talk to each other here in a certain way. I did not realise that my words would be offensive to you." He lowered his arms, now looking dejected.

Sakura smiled softly and stepping forward, placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for offering to help us," she said, making him blush harder, "we cannot pay you with your currency but maybe we can help out at your shop until our debt is complete."

"Such a thing is unheard of," answered the boy and looking up to her he was about to say that he didn't need any help, but something about the way the girl was looking at him and something about the gentle way she had placed her hand on him made his words die in his mouth, and instead he said, "sure ok, follow me."

They walked in silence for a little while until Fai, attempting courtesy asked, "what is this place called?"

"Oh," said the boy, "you don't even know that much? This is the North Pole; you're in Christmas Town." Then as if he just remembered manners he finished, "welcome."

As they walked deeper into town, it became increasingly busy. Like the boy leading them, everyone was very small and had slightly pointed features.

"Please," a small voice said, and Syaoran felt a small hand grabbing at his green cloak; he turned to see a small, thin girl wearing tattered clothing, looking up at him.

"Please sir," the girl said, "won't you please buy some matches?"

"Ignore her," said the boy leading them.

Syaoran frowned, "we can't ignore her!" he argued, "she's starving." He looked down and was about to say they had no money, but then another starving child approached them, "please," this child said, "please, buy some wooden roses, they'll help you forget the constant winter."

"No, no," said a small boy, who also disabled and hobbled on crutches, "please buy a candle from me, they're good quality..."

Very quickly Syaoran found himself being overwhelmed by dozens of unfortunate small beings all asking for money and help. As they did, he could feel small hands searching his pockets.

He flailed, not knowing how to react or how to feel, "I-I don't have any money..." he said, but none of them listened.

In the end, the dark haired boy ran forward shooing all the children away by shouting threats at them. The children ran screaming in fear and horror.

"Don't look at me like that," the boy said when he saw the gang staring at him in disgust or shock, "those brats would rob you blind and see you penniless on the street in no time at all. Now come on, you're cold, my shop isn't much further."

The group carried on, but every now and then they would catch glimpses of poor starving children watching them from the shadows.

"I don't like this place," whispered Kurogane, unconsciously walking closer to Fai. Inside houses he saw fat people gorging themselves on food.

Sakura looked at the shops, which were decorated very prettily, with tinsel and sparkle dust and holly, but inside were things with heavy price tags and people fighting and arguing over these things and small children weeping as adults ignored them in favour of buying or selling goods. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

They then passed through the town square, which held a huge bronze statue in the middle of it.

"That is our leader," said the boy, in a flat tone gesturing to it lazily.

"He's a big fellow," said Fai, "why is he carrying such a massive sack?"

But the boy didn't answer, instead he ushered them in a shop which was full of warm, furry and woolly clothing.

"Help yourself," he said quietly and with an expression that suggested that he didn't understand his own actions or why he was being so giving.

After the group had all been sensibly clothed, the young man, who said his name was Alfred, gave them blankets and pillows so that they could make little makeshift beds and get some sleep.

"The shop has a small bedroom at the top, but that's only big enough for me," he explained, "the best place for you to sleep would be the back of the shop, in the kitchen. There is a fire going in there and so it will keep you warm all night."

"Won't you join us?" asked Sakura, as the gang settled down to talk for awhile.

Alfred looked uncomfortable but nodded and sat down.

"Has this land always been like this?" asked Syaoran.

"No," Alfred responded, "well, apparently not. It's always been this way in my lifetime, but the old folks say that things were much better years ago when they were young and all worked at the factory for our leader," he snorted, "I don't believe them though. I think they're making it up."

"What do they say?"

"They make out it was like heaven before. They say that this town was built on being charitable. They say everyone was nice and polite. They say that everything was clean, and that the factory that powers our town was originally just a place that made innocent toys."

"Really? How wonderful" Sakura smiled, her eyes bright. Syaoran smiled softly, he had recognised how depressed Sakura had been feeling since their walk through the town.

Alfred blushed again and looked away from her. "Yes, he used to be called Saint Nick and he was a human being. He gave children toys through their chimneys, as a surprise. He especially helped the poor and needy."

"So you aren't human?" Kurogane interrupted.

"No," said Alfred as if this was obvious, "I'm an elf. We're all elves here."He pulled his long black locks away from the side of his face to reveal pointed ears.

"So that's why they all have pointed faces like foxes," thought Kurogane.

"Anyway," Alfred continued, "he began to be known as Father Christmas, or as Santa Clause. He came to the North Pole and set this town up and the factory, because he wanted to reach all the children of the world. He's magical, you see, so he could do it. He would fly all over the world giving every child a gift of their own, and that apparently he did all of this on one night, a time called Christmas Eve, which is today, as it happens."

"Does he still do that?"

"No, I've never even seen him," Alfred sniffed, "I think it's a fairytale."

"Where would we find this Santa Clause?"

"Up in the old factory, but you won't get in, no one ever sees Saint Nick anymore. Like I say, it's probably all stories."

"We have to try and find him," said Syaoran, getting up and getting dressed, "it's of vital importance. We are looking for something that Miss Sakura lost, something highly important, and we often find that when a strange turn of events has happened, it usually is to do with the thing Miss Sakura has lost. If Santa does not exist, we will find out in the factory."

Alfred looked confused but stood anyway, "well...alright...should...should I take you to the factory?"

"Only if you want to."

The boy stood for a moment, looking at them closely before nodding.

By the time they had left the shop, it was fully night time and most of the people had gone home, so the streets were empty aside from the homeless in shop doors, covering themselves in newspapers in an attempt to keep warm. The gang turned their faces away from the sight of the poor, cold individuals that had no home or family; it was too cruel. Alfred barely seemed to notice, though his new friends discomfort was beginning to rub off on him.

The factory was a huge black thing that dominated the skyline of the town it loomed over. Billows of filthy smelling smoke drifted out of its numerous and large chimneys, chocking the clean air out of existence and covering the stars and moon.

"How do you suggest getting in?" asked Alfred, some cynicism in his voice.

"You should try being more positive Alf-kun," smirked Fai suddenly and erratically getting into Alfred's face before walking away before the elf could protest. It seemed the elf's attitude was getting to him as well.

"What the hell did he just call me?" Alfred looked up in shock at Kurogane.

"Get used to it, he won't stop," the ninja responded despondently.

Fai and Syaoran studied the building, before finding a small window at its bottom leading into what looked like the basement.

The gestured to the others and began to make their way through. However, before Sakura could enter Syaoran said, "wait, Sakura and Alfred, could you both stay together in the shop? Just give us until tomorrow afternoon to come back, then come and try and find us using Mokona." He handed them the furry white thing which was still smiling contently, Alfred looking at it in amazement.

"what is this thing?" he asked

"Mokona is Mokona!"

Alfred screamed and dropped it out of shock.

Sakura, meanwhile, was upset, "I can help!" She insisted, "you don't have to protect me."

"I'm not doing this so that you are safe," he said genuinely, "I'm doing this because you and Alfred are our back up."

"R-really?" stammered Alfred, not believing that he had gotten himself involved in something potentially huge.

"Yes," continued Syaoran, "I trust you three very much. So please wait until tomorrow, and then look for us. But we should be back by then." With those last words, Syaoran disappeared into the basement and into the darkness.

Alfred and Sakura watched through the window for a while, though they couldn't see anything.

"Wow," commented Alfred after a moment's silence, "your boyfriend is really cool Sakura."

"Boy-friend?" she repeated the word slowly, "he is my friend and a boy, and I do like him, is that what you mean?"

"No I mean the person you love is most courageous. Sakura? Sakura?"

Sakura stared at him with wide green eyes and a furiously red face, too embarrassed to answer him.

oOo

Meanwhile in the factory Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane snuck through the building whilst keeping to the shadows; not a single living creature was inside, only huge steel machines manufacturing different goods ready to be sold; every item was uniform and dull; no spark of originality or innocence was to be found even in the toys being assembled.

The factory was so cold that the men could see the white puffs of air they breathed out.

Just as Syaoran was going to suggest they split up, Kurogane nodded his head to a series of offices above them on the other side of the hall. Quickly the men, still keeping close to the walls and in the shadows, sped along silently to a series of metal stairs, ran up them as lightly as possible, halting only when they reached the top.

Now on the landing in front of the offices, there were no shadows to hide in. Furthermore if they were ambushed by anyone hiding in the offices, they easily could have been toppled over the banister and down into the grinding metal gears of various machines below them.

So, with swords drawn and focused minds they stepped forwards into the moonlight. The first few offices were completely empty and dishevelled, with paper and chairs and desks broken and scattered across the ground. One office was full of boxes, and through the dingy glass, the men could see that inside the boxes were dusty old toys looking forlorn because they had never been given to any children.

As they moved further along the landing, they began to hear a strange tapping-tapping sound running insistently but stopping at odd intervals.

They heard the sounds getting louder and louder until they reached the third from last office.

Kurogane snuck his head round the door first, his serious face suddenly falling into an unimpressed expression which made Fai start to giggle. Kurogane stood, not hiding himself, and the other two looked to see what had suddenly changed the ninja's demeanour.

In the office was a little man, another elf sitting in a red cloak that was far too large typing away on an old fashioned type writer. It was the least threatening thing they could have ever imagined, short only of them finding a small, fluffy kitten.

The group slowly entered the room, making the small elf look up at them curiously.

"What do you want?" he barked nastily. "I'll have you removed!"

"There's no one to remove us," answered Syaoran gently, "there's no-one here aside from you. What happened to your leader? We need to talk to him, his people are suffering and he may have something that belongs to us."

"Santa Claus is gone," said the elf, sniffing slightly, "he left long ago. But it's fine, we don't need him anyway! Since he's been gone, there have been huge profits to make!"

"What do you mean?" queried Fai, "how do you make profit, I thought Santa gave toys away for free?"

"Hah!" Laughed the elf meanly, "giving away toys for free was stupid. Every year the little brats wanted more and more and more. We couldn't keep up! And soon they didn't want the innocent toys we made, they wanted manufactured electronics. So we elves got together and though we could start making modern toys and selling them to the various toy companies. Santa didn't like it, and left. But who cares? We don't need him anyway."

The three men stiffened. They did not know much about this land or of Santa, but they understood charity and generosity, and it was unpleasant to see a creature laughing at these ideals.

"Where did Santa go?" asked Syaoran, not wanting to get into an argument with the elf over his ethics.

"I dunno," the elf was already returning to his typewriter, losing interest in them, "he went off to do one final round and we never saw him again."

"What final round?"

The elf sighed angrily, "around the world, you fools! He wanted to give out presents one last time!"

"He could be anywhere on this plant!" moaned Kurogane.

"It's alright," said Fai, touching Kurogane's arm gently, calming the ninja, "we can ask our own little elf for help, but before going back, we should pop into that other office..."

oOo

Back at the shop, the men relayed their story to Alfred and Sakura. Sakura looked unhappy, but Alfred looked terrible, throughout the story he sat very still, his face in his hands.

"I can't believe there is no Santa," he said, at long last, "I can't believe he's gone... gone because of us and the children. I never knew Santa but really I kind of hoped he was real and that he cared for us, but now I know that we drove him out, us and the children with our greedy demands. Is that why things are bad now?"

"Maybe..." said Fai

"Probably," said Kurogane, not holding back. "We need to find him and quickly, is there anything we can use to travel?"

"Follow me."

Alfred led them to the back garden and showed them a strange contraption- it looked like a snow mobile, but it had two wings either side of it.

"It's called Blitzen, and it will travel at great speeds all around the world. You're welcome to use it."

"Thank you," said Syaoran, and Alfred smiled genuinely for the first time; it was very beautiful, making his small sharp face look gentle and petite.

"You're welcome," said the elf, "it's ah...ah...a gift."

While Alfred showed Syaoran and Sakura how to use the flying machine, Fai and Kurogane loaded up Blitzen with all the boxes of toys they had taken from the abandoned office from the factory.

"Please, bring some cheer back in the land," said Alfred, as the gang got ready to leave, "I want to see a real Christmas!"

"Of course," smiled Sakura, "good luck Alfred, hopefully we'll see you soon!"

oOo

The gang drove into the centre of town, preparing to give out some toys before leaving, in the hopes of it raising the elves feelings of goodwill and reminding them of what they used to be.

"Santa used to drop thing down chimneys," said Syaoran.

"But what if people have fires going?" asked Kurogane, pointing to one house which had a smoking chimney.

"Well we can post smaller presents in the letter boxes then."

Quickly, they all split up and began handing out gifts, dropping them down chimneys or posting them. They even managed to sneak a few toys under the arms of the sleeping homeless, though they wondered what worth toys would be to the starving.

Getting back in the machine, they flew for a long time down south, entering the world of humans.

Unlike the North Pole, there were a few people milling around outside. Every now and then the gang would be spotted, flying high and dropping down gifts, making people point and call out in amazement.

"I hope we do find Santa Claus," said Fai, "because people must be thinking he's back now."

The gang realised quickly that there was no way they we going to be able to deliver gifts to everyone, making Fai's hope that they would find Santa Claus even more imperative. They did not want to give hope of his return just for it to be taken away again, or for it to look as if he had become more partial.

Houses were easiest to deliver gifts to, but for all the people living in apartments it was hard and more than once the group would get caught by curious children or parents thinking someone was breaking in to steal their things. However in one little apartment in China, a small girl found them.

"Who are you guys, where is Santa Claus?" she asked innocently. "Is he still in the monastery?"

The gang stared for a beat before Sakura went to the girl and knelt down beside her so that they were face to face.

"We are looking for him," Sakura said, "what monastery do you mean?"

"My big brother became a monk," said the girl, looking at Sakura and speaking shyly, "he travels from monastery to monastery. In a letter to my family, he said that a man called Santa was living in one that is at the bottom of Tatipu Hill and is called Sera."

Sakura looked round at Syaoran.

"That's where we'll go next." He said, "thank you young girl, what is your name?"

"Li Chan." She blushed heavily.

"When we find him, we will tell Santa that you helped us, Li Chan."

oOo

Dawn was just reaching over the horizon by the time the gang arrived at the monastery.

They looked up at it in wonder; it was a beautiful building that gave off an aura of serenity, wisdom and peace. Inside they asked the monks for a man called Santa Claus, and they led the gang out into the back of the monastery where there were several beautiful gardens cutting into the hill. There was an absence of flowers, due to it being winter, but it had snowed the night before and so the light fluffy substance decorated the ground and branches of the trees. Underneath one of these said trees was an older gentleman, sporting a beard, a bald head and typical clothing worn by the monks.

As the group approached he looked at them with dark brown, soft eyes.

"Santa Claus?" asked Syaoran feeling uncharacteristically shy and overwhelmed by the old man. The entire group felt as if they knew him somehow, like a character from their distant childhoods. He seemed to encapsulate all that was good and kind and innocent.

"No one has called me that in quite some time," he smiled, his cheeks red with cold, and his voice deep and comforting.

"We've come from the North Pole, from where the elves are," said Sakura, noting the old man suddenly looking quite pained, "we delivered presents to many children." She sat down next to him and looked up at his round face, "we delivered as many as we could, and we did it for free because we wanted you to have hope in the gratitude and charitableness of people once again."

Slowly Syaoran joined Sakura and Santa, while Mokona leapt out of Kurogane's shirt and into Santa's lap.

"Monoka wants cake for this Christmas," it squeaked, "a nice big chocolate one! Please Father Christmas?"

"It's been even longer since I've been surrounded by children and had requests," he sighed. He looked up at Kurogane and Fai, who almost seemed nervous. "Come closer," he requested, and the ninja and magician edged forward cautiously. "Don't be afraid of me, or ashamed," (Fai blushed). "I know good when I see it, and I know evil. Each and every one of you young people are on my good list. I had forgotten the ways of generosity. I have been here for such a long time after becoming discouraged by the greed and selfishness of the world, which had even tainted my beloved elves, that I had forgotten what it was to still hope for the goodness in others."

"There are always young ones," answered Sakura, "that need your help. Some of the young elves are homeless and starving. Some want to be good but don't know how, like Alfred who gave us a machine to help fly around the world giving gifts. Others are still waiting for you, like a girl called Li Chan, who helped us get here."

"Maybe you should go back now," said Syaoran quietly, watching in amazement as several reindeer began to wander into the garden, all heading towards where they sat; an unnatural, clever and kind knowledge in their dark, dew-drop eyes. "Maybe now is the time to return and become Santa Claus again."

"I think you are right," the old man smiled. "And I should begin with you, as you all showed me the way again. Dancer!"

A reindeer trotted towards them with a sack on one of its antlers. (In Santa's lap, un-noticed by everyone as they were distracted by Dancer, Mokona's eyes suddenly went very large.)The creature lent its head down gracefully and Santa took the sack from Dancer's antler and began to rummage in it.

He bought out a large chocolate cake, and handed it to Mokona, who ate it whole, humming with happiness and rubbing its belly.

"For you, brave soldier," he said, handing Syaoran a small dagger with intricate markings engraved into its hilt, and green emeralds slotted in it, the colour of the emeralds immediately making Syaoran think of Sakura's eyes.

"For you, young mage," he handed still nervous looking Fai mistletoe.

"Th-thank you," the blonde said, "but what does this do?"

"You hold it over someone's head," replied Santa, "and they have to kiss you. Each of the red berries represents how many kisses you can get." Santa looked at Kurogane, "it is therefore your gift as well, ninja."

Kurogane and Syaoran blushed terribly, while Fai grinned (counting the berries) and Sakura giggled ("lovey-duvey," shouted Mokona, making the embarrassment worse).

"Finally, for you Princess," said the old man, "I give you this."

And then Sakura, at last, received one of her feathers. She tearfully thanked him and held the feather close to her heart, not wanting to take it into herself and pass out just then.

Santa Claus stood up, and his Reindeer arranged themselves in a two by two plan. A gust of wind, carrying bits of snow and ice, flew around the old man, whilst he laughed uproariously, lifting up in the air. His clothes began to change into a warm red outfit, similar to the ones Alfred had offered the gang, and underneath Santa a bright red snow mobile, a larger version of their 'Blitzen', minus the wings, appeared. The wind subsided, and Santa landed gently in it, his sack of goods landing in its back.

"Come with me," he called, "for one last journey before you leave!"

They climbed into the back and held in a scream of childish delight as the sled shot into the sky at maximum speed.

Snow began to fall behind the sled, as if wherever Santa went, the snow magically followed. Sakura and Syaoran handed him toys, as he dropped them, each one magically falling through chimneys, or rooftops or walls into different homes, be they houses, apartment or caravans. (In the back seat, Fai kept pressing his lips against Kurogane's thoroughly embarrassed face, though, of course, the ninja did nothing to stop the mage. All the while Mokona sat on the tall one's lap, bouncing and giggling with every kiss.)

Because it was daytime, many people saw the sled and ran about in excitement, adults standing with their mouths open, unbelieving and amazed, whilst children screamed and whooped and hugged one another. Every gift that landed in their arms they held close to themselves as Sakura did with her feather, each one knowing what an amazing gift it was to receive something for free from another person.

There was a feeling of good will, people on the streets suddenly began to notice the homeless around them, and began offering those ones warm drinks and food, talking to them and not pretending they weren't there.

They went into Li Chan's house personally, Father Christmas giving her a big hug and a wrapped present, while her parents looked on in wonder. She looked at the present and said, "thank you Santa. But really, I'm just glad you're back!"

oOo

The gang stayed with Santa right up to when he arrived in Christmas Town. When flying through the smoke, it magically disappeared, immediately cleaning the air. The fir trees began to grow, covering the white landscape with a rich green.

They finally landed in the town centre and the elves surrounded the sled, looking shocked.

"Is there one here called Alfred?" cried out Santa.

Timidly, a small hand went up, and the rest of the elves pushed little Alfred to the front.

Father Christmas peered down at him, "you were a naughty boy for some time," he said and Alfred began to shake a little, "but only because you have not been taught any better. But, since the newcomer's arrival, you offered them generosity even though it was foreign to you. That makes you, on my list, a very good boy." Alfred smiled, and grinned when he saw Syaoran and the gang in the sled. While he rushed to stand with them Santa stood up and looked at the crowd.

"Some of you have a right to be bashful," he announced, his strong, deep voice full of judgement, "you have been greedy, and selfish, you have let your own starve and suffer. But I am back now, and I think it is time to make things right. If you disagree, and like things they way they are, say now and I will leave again."

Several elves gasped and shook their heads, all of them showing with their eyes that they wanted Santa to stay, that they wanted generosity and kindness back in their land.

"The let us start today! And it is a good day, is it not? for today is Christmas!"

The crowd let out a mighty cheer and began to babble to one another excitedly.

Santa turned one last time to the gang, "thank you for everything," he said.

"No," said Syaoran, as Mokona began to take in a deep breath ready to send them to a new world, "thank you, for showing us Christmas! Goodbye, we shall not forget what we have learnt!"

*Ahhh-puuuuu!*

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I didn't get far in the contest- but I tried.


End file.
